


Adivina

by Almaie



Category: Noel Torres, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills is a City, Businessman Derek, Businessman Jackson, Jerk Jackson, M/M, Notes, Rich Derek, Rich Stiles Stilinski, This is the like the Spanish song Adivina by Noel Torres.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: Businessman Jackson treats Stiles like shit for many years till Derek comes along and is able to separate the abusive relationship. Not only is Derek richer then Jackson, he has better manners and treats Stiles better then he has always been. I wrote this story from a Spanish music video from Noel Torres called Adivina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song link if wanna check it-> https://youtu.be/9yOPcZBbZn8 
> 
> This is the loft I used for Derek's -> http://www.decoist.com/luxury-condominium-new-york-city/ 
> 
> I wanna thank my beta, Jenna Boo, for fixing my errors.

Stiles was swimming in the pool behind the mansion that he called home, expecting Jackson to come from work anytime now. Close to an hour later Stiles could hear Jackson voice as he walked down the cement stairs with a man around his age besides him.

"...This is gonna be great, Derek." Jackson said as Stiles stood up from where he was sitting next to a outdoor table and kissed Jackson on the mouth softly before shaking hands with Derek, who didn't drop his hand till Derek kiss Stiles' left cheek. Stiles could feel Derek's hungry stare on his body, he hid his half bare body by hugging Jackson bit to his surprise he pushed Stiles away.

  
"Really Stiles? Do you know how much this suit cost and you wet it because you don't think before acting?" Jackson said as he dried his suit with his hand which embarrassed Stiles, he got mad at the man who came with Jackson as he just scowled but didn't do anything to defend Stiles. "You know what Derek, lets just leave before this idiot ruins the contract as he ruined my suit with water." Jackson said as he glared at Stiles. Both men walked up the cement stairs and into the house. A tear ran down Stiles' cheek as he returned back to the pool and store into the clear water, wondering why Jackson treated him as he wasn't worth anything in front of a guest as powerful as Derek. A orange paper fell from the sky into the water in front of Stiles' long pale legs, Stiles grab the paper and it had two words scribbled on one side.

_Guess who?_

Stiles giggled as he looked around but didn't found anyone, later that night in their bedroom Stiles was reading a magazine on a couch that they had in their bedroom while Jackson was in bed working in his laptop which laid over his lean stomach. Stiles thought that making love tonight would remove his and Jackson's stress, so Stiles put the magazine on the coffee table near him before moving towards the bed. Stiles removed his red briefs before hopping in bed and kissed Jackson's bare neck but Jackson pushed Stiles away.

"Stop Stiles. I don't have time for your horn self right now. I have to finish this work before I meet with Derek tomorrow again." Jackson said annoyed as he started working again and Stiles once again embarrassed turned around in bed. Stiles cover up and fell asleep thinking about how Jackson is changing, knowing that it wasn't about work; he never got stressed over contracts.

A couple days went by without Stiles hearing about Derek but Jackson was still being rude and selfish. When Stiles saw Derek again it was in the gym as Stiles was walking in and Derek was leaving, dressed up in his formal suit.

"How are you Stiles?" Derek asked with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' lean waist and kissed his cheek.

"I'm doing fine, Derek, and you?" Stiles asked as he removed Derek's larger arms from his waist and took a step back, which just made the smirk on Derek's face grow wider.

"I'm doing good." Derek said as he moved his eyes up and down Stiles' body, which was covered by tight, bright red short shorts and a white tank top with a DIY American flag on the front. "Got to go, tell Jackson to protect his Red Riding Hood from the big bad wolf." Derek said with a dry chuckle as he left the gym.

"Rude." Stiles said as he open the gym door and walked inside, moving to a empty Incline bench press by a wall mostly made of mirrors. As Stiles was dropping his towel and bottle of water, he found a green paper taped to a box of high protein bars with the same two words from the other paper.

_Guess who?_

Stiles looked around like last time and found no one familiar who could be leaving these notes behind, Stiles smile as he hid it in the towel while thinking who was writing them. After finishing with gym Stiles left to Jackson's company, wanting to surprise Jackson. The secretary told Stiles that Jackson was free as he was just finishing some work in his laptop, Stiles smiled as he walked towards Jackson's office. Stiles open the door and started talking, understanding that Jackson was just working on his laptop.

"Jackson we should go eat at the new Japanese restaurant they opened downtown just a couple days ago, they have fantastic reviews." Stiles said with a smile as they haven't had a date in a long tim-

"Shut up, Stiles. Don't you see I'm on a call? I can't hear over your annoying voice." Jackson snapped, he had his iPhone raised over his left ear as he made a motion with his hand to symbol he wants Stiles out of his office. This one act hurted more than the past things Jackson did to him.

"You know what Jackson? I'm done with your fucking attitude. f  
First you did this to me in front of Derek, then in bed, and lastly now." Stiles said, frustrated, as he turn around and left the office, slamming the doors.  As Stiles was leaving, Jackson's secretary called out to him.

"Mr. Stilinski, someone dropped this bag off a few minutes ago for you." The secretary said as she handed him the brown paper bag that was taped closed. Stiles nodded and moved to a  couch that was placed next to the elevator. Stiles opened the bag and pulled out a box of expensive chocolates and a red, cute paper heart, this time neither of the gifts had a note. Stiles started crying as he eyed the gifts, it been years since Jackson had given Stiles a gift. As he was trying to remember what the last gift Jackson gave him was, Derek startled him.

"Hey Stiles," Derek said as he took the seat to the right of Stiles, "What's wrong?" He asked, as he noticed Stiles' red eyes with wet traces of tears down his cheeks.

"Jackson mistreated me once again." Stiles said just before he broke in tears which hurt Derek, he never wanted to see Stiles upset.

"Need a hug?" Derek asked with a sincere smile before standing up straight, Stiles nodded before standing up as well. Derek wrap his arms around Stiles and smiled softly into Stiles' hair, thanking god that Jackson fucked up again. After a couple minutes of hugging Derek asked Stiles, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah." Stiles replied as he grabbed his things, both men left the building without telling Jackson. Derek drove Stiles and himself to Jackson's mansion as Stiles had gotten a cab to Jackson's company instead of driving his car.

"Stiles you should leave Jackson and come and live with me at my loft. I fell in love with you when I first saw you, I'm a better man than Jackson will ever be." Derek said as they sat on a bench in the Mansion's huge front yard. Derek moved closer to Stiles,  leaving almost no space between them.

"Derek, I could never leave Jackson. I love him. I know that this phase Jackson is going through is only temporary and then he's gonna be back to the Jackson I love. I could never love you. I'm sorry." Stiles said with a sad smile before grabbing his stuff and running up the path to the mansion leaving Derek behind.

A couple days later it was Jackson's and Stiles' two year anniversary, Stiles was putting a couple candles in the middle of the dining table as decorations. Stiles was excited as he had bought two tickets to go visit France for a month for their anniversary gift. Jackson was late for their dinner, Stiles had begged Jackson to come on time and Jackson told him not to worry. Stiles pulled out his phone and called Jackson but Jackson had turned off his phone,'This is the last straw.' Stiles thought. Stiles walked to the living room where a ton of pictures of themselves stood, Stiles picked the closest which was of them in Canada last year for Valentine's day and turn it upside down. Stiles changed his clothes, dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans and a buttons shirt. He decided to go to a party that was happening in a town close to Beacon Hills where knew Derek would be. As Stiles got inside the party, Derek raised his eyes and to his surprise found Stiles already looking at him with a hunger look.

"Hey beautiful." Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles lean waist and kissed his cheek.

"Derek are you busy?" Stiles asked as he started pulling Derek towards the doors which almost made Derek chuckle.

"Nah, why you wanna go somewhere?" Derek said, teasing as Stiles got out of his arms, wrapping his skinny fingers around one of Derek's thick wrists' before pulling him out of where the party was happening.

"Where's your car?" Stiles asked Derek when they were away from the people who seeked Derek's attention, Derek didn't answer but instead pulled Stiles to the right where most of the party's people cars were parked. After a couple cars Derek stopped and unlocked a black car that Stiles couldn't figure what kinda of car it was, it was too dark. Derek opened his passenger door for Stiles like a perfect man, something that Jackson never did for him, even when they first started dating. Stiles started to get in the car but stopped midway and turned around, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

"Your mine tonight." Stiles whisper softly so only Derek could hear before pushing his smooth and slightly wet lips aganist Derek's rough lips. Derek didn't need more permission as he took control and pushed Stiles aganist his car without stopping, attacking Stiles' lips. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' sharp hips before grinding their hips together. Derek pushed his tongue inside of Stiles' mouth tasting his unique, delicious taste. Stiles moaned as he could feel Derek's hot back muscles under his arms, which were still wraped around Derek's neck.

"Let's go to my loft." Derek said as he pushed Stiles inside his car before moving to the driver side and getting inside as well. The drive to Derek's loft was short which Stiles was glad for as he couldn't wait to have Derek's burning member deep in him. Even though it was a short drive they still had to leave the city in which the party was held and then cross downtown Beacon Hills as he live across the city from Jackson's mansion. Stiles was excited when he saw all the lights on in downtown Beacan Hills, he has never come here at night as it was far away from Jackson's. Stiles could see from the inside of Derek's car familiar places that he has only seen in television commercials like Pizza Hut, City Market, close banks with huge flat screens showing off their fancy names, gas stations filled to the top with fancy cars, huge expensive apartment complexs made of like 90 percent glass and 10 percent of cement and a couple stadums. Half way to Derek's loft a song made by Bruno Mars came along and Derek raised the volume to the point that if you raise it higher you won't be able to understand the lyrics and the car rambled with the song.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**  
**Make the stars look like they're not shining**  
**Her hair, her hair**  
**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful**  
**And I tell her every day**

**Yeah I know, I know**  
**When I compliment her**  
**She wont believe me**  
**And its so, its so**  
**Sad to think she don't see what I see**

As Derek hit a red light he looked at Stiles and smiled, a private smile that showed off his cute bunny teeth.

Derek scowled whenenever he hit a yellow light turning into a red light which just made Stiles giggle, Derek would just shake his head before moving his hand down to his lap and rub his hard cock. He pushed his car to the limit when the light turn green, Stiles didn't think the traffic was heavy as Derek left the freeway and pulled in a large road that went to another expensive apartment complex. Derek stopped his car in front of the complex where two people were waiting on each side of the car.

"Mr. Hale," said the men by Derek's side. He opened the door for Derek and the guy who opened Stiles' just nodded his head. Derek walked around the car and grabbed Stiles' hand gently, moving them towards the door of the building where a older man opened it for them. Derek took them to a open elevator, then he pressed the penthouse button which in seconds went all the way up and opened to a new lobby which looked expensive as hell. Stiles noticed that there was only three diffrent doors besides the elevator's, which were a fire escape door, penthouse #1 door, and penthouse #2 door. Derek walk them to penthouse #1 door and pulled out a key that looked like a car key with its button to unlock the door. Derek hit the button and the door opened automatically, Derek moved backwards to let Stiles go in first then Derek follow closely behind him. Stiles checked Derek's loft entrance and noticed that the onlu things it had was a wall made of windows, a small table, a drawing of the loft on the wall that had no windows. In the drawing next to the loft said the price, in which Stiles thought it  was stupid to own a loft that costed over 56 thousand dollars and spread over 18,000 square feet. Derek took Stiles' hand and pulled him up the stairs which first took them to the living room first, it was beautiful. The walls, the two couches, the coffee table were pure white and the fluffy crapet was a cream color. The living room was so perfect that Stiles was afraid to spill something on it. Their was two colorful pictures nailed to the walls, a fake fireplace in between the couches. There was two throw pillows on each couch, one red and one cream, plus a single door which was made of glass was also in the room.

Derek pressed a button from his keys and a hidden plasma slide from the ceiling to above the fireplace. Next to the living room, without a wall, stood the dining room over a dark, brown sparkly floor, a great contrast next to the fluffy cream color carpet. The dining table was the same color from the floor and the wall next to it had two huge windows, overseeing the breath taking city below. From the dining room you could see the second floor with three big balls of diamonds hanging from the ceiling to half way to the ground. Beside the dining room was a huge kitchen, it was red and silver but it was so clean that it looked like no one used it ever. Derek brought Stiles to the glass door which he opened without a sound and then walked up another pair of stairs that took them to another lobby which had a bunch of doors to, what Stiles' guess was, were bedrooms. Everything in the lobby was white besides a couple light brown wooden dolls by a wall that was also made of glass. Derek opened a door which turned out to be a full walk-in dresser. Derek had clothes of every manly color and shape, which came from long sleeve shirts to sandles.

Derek closed the dresser and then opened the next door which turned out to be a study with dark brown floors, a couple brown couches, a brown desk, filled up bookshelves, a window and a wall with a picture of George Washington on it. The next room only had a huge pool table in the middle, a gray carpet covering the wooden floor and a picture nailed to the wall. A plasma hung up in the opposite wall from the picture, next to it was a medium size bar in a far corner. Derek and Stiles moved to the opposite room, where a private theater was, with dark blue walls and four seats stood behind a large plasma. Then Derek, with a smirk, opened another door where the master bedroom was and Stiles went in. The bedroom showed power and money and mostly everything inside the bedroom was expensive, the cheapest thing in Derek's bedroom probably was a poster taped above Derek's king size bed. The poster said, 'I may be an asshole, but I don't treat people badly. I treat them accordingly.' which for some reason Stiles knew was true about Derek.

"Stiles." Derek said breaking Stiles out from his thoughts as he removed his black suit and threw it over a desk chair near him, Stiles walked over to Derek. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him passionately before dropping his arms. Derek moved his hands to each side of his button down shirt and rip it apart with his strength, making the buttons fly everywhere. Stiles gasp and that just made Derek smirk as he pushed Stiles back, making Stiles fall over the bed behind him with another gasp. Derek ripped his own shirt before unbuckling his belt, in no time Derek was naked in front of the bed. His hard cock was wider then Stiles wrist, the length is longer then Jackson's and Stiles shivered at not knowing if it would fit in him. Derek's black chest hair was a path to Derek's delicious abs that Stiles wanted to pour melted chocolate over and lick them clean. Derek had lean hips that were follow by thick hairy thighs which Stiles couldn't wait to wrap his long, pale hairless legs over those thighs.

Derek then moved forward which made his thick cock hit his right thigh leaving a pool of pre cum on his thigh's hair.

"Remove your jeans." Derek ordered Stiles before removing Stiles' shoes and socks on his own. Stiles nodded and removed his jeans in a hurry. Derek then climbed into the bed and laid on his back, pulling Stiles over his body by pulling on his sharp hips. When Stiles' full body was over Derek, a gentle hand reached out and cupped Stiles’ cheek before Derek slowly moved in to kiss Stiles. Their lips caressed each other. Pulling, nipping, sucking, licking. They were vibrating with hunger for each other, but managed to keep the kiss slow, savoring the taste. They wanted to continue the most sensual kiss either had ever experienced, but the need for air became too great and they reluctantly broke apart. They rested their foreheads on each other, panting, breath mingling, so even apart  they are still together.

"Please, Derek." Stiles whimper out as he rubbed his bare cock against Derek's.  "Condom? Lube?” Derek laughed but stretched his arm to the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a full bottle of lube and a couple packages of condoms. Derek popped open the bottle of lube and poured it over his left hand before flipping them over, putting Stiles under him. Derek slid his body down Stiles' body and as he got to Stiles' thighs he pulled them open wide and bent his legs. Derek prepared Stiles carefully till his hole was relaxed enough to be penetrated by Derek's hard cock. Derek slid all the way in a single thrust. That made Stiles gasp as he was between pleasure, pain and just plain pain, Derek scratched idly up and down the heaving chest of Stiles' with a single dull nail. The one nail flicked over a nipple, startling a half-sobbed moan from Stiles.

"You like that, baby?" Derek asked Stiles with a smirk. Stiles peers at Derek with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide and mouth hanging open in a silent oh.

“Oh, Derek. It feels amazing.” Stiles pants, hips rocking up against Derek's, creating more friction and driving his amazing cock deeper inside him. With a smirk Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles' thin pale cock and stroke it at the same rhythm of his thrusts. Now at each thrust, Derek's cock hit it's target, Stiles' prostate, every single time. A low moan slipped from Stiles' gaping mouth as he felt a warmth raising from his chest to his lower stomach.

"Oh, Stiles, I'm so close. Are you close, baby?" Derek asked Stiles as he felt his toes curling up from the pressure of not letting go yet. Stiles threw his head back as Derek pinched a nipple while Derek sucked the other nipple which was the last bit of friction that was needed because they were both send tumbling over the edge. Stiles, cooling down, cum spilled everywhere on his chest, Derek's chest, and the covers on the bed. Derek, with a groan flipped them over again. Stiles groaned  as the cum between them made a wet slurp sound and his hole was sore but Derek wouldn't pulled out.

"Why aren't you pulling out yet?" Stiles asked as his eyes were drooping fast with sleep.

"Cause I love your heat," Derek said with a smile as he thrust his hips gently once, "and because I love you." Derek said as he kissed Stiles' forehead, Stiles didn't know what that meant, being in him still but responded also.

"I love you too, Derek." Stiles said before both fall asleep together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos below, thank you. 
> 
> If there is a song you want me to write a teen wolf story for, feel more than welcome as I well. Also the real song doesn't have sex as it only ends in them hugging in a bar.


End file.
